


Be my Valentine

by BingingLabiaLover69



Category: Minions - Fandom, despicable - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Minions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Sex, Sexy, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, minion sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingingLabiaLover69/pseuds/BingingLabiaLover69
Summary: Gru finds a valentine this year.
Relationships: Felonius Gru/The Minions
Kudos: 2





	Be my Valentine

Metallic dust and febreeze penetrated the air. The latter of which, Gru assumed, was used to mask the pollution. He scrunched and held his jacket over his nose, peering up. His minions were at work: drilling, hammering, nailing, destroying, and rebuilding. The end project was not what he had in mind. The lab was exotic and hasty. He glossed over the employees.  
"Alright, rap it up," ordered his prepubescent voice. "Break time." He clapped twice and sighed, leaning against one of the more firm walls. School had always been a bitch. The lectures and education weren't the problem. Throughout his life, he had always been the lonely type. But recently, his anxiety had gotten so bad, he opted instead to take solace in a shit stained, uncoothy bathroom stall to delegate during his lunch period. He chewed his apple slowly as to not notify an obvious staff member by the sound of their keys clinging.  
Now leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes fixated on the trio that started this. They parted sometime after their introduction. It was a rarity to see them together under any circumstance outside of work. Kevin was the first to notice, being that Gru was in his view. He looked back at his buddies and back to his mini-boss, once more. Stuart stared expressionless whereas Bob gave a welcoming and excited grin as if to say, "Oh, my gosh. I haven't seen you in like a day!"  
Gru chuckled and fixated on something else, thinking of how silly this little exchange was. One could seem to care so little and yet another could seem to care the world for him. When he looked back up, Stuart and Kevin were missing. Bob sat in solitude, scribbling on a notepad, stuffing his face with a half eatened sandwhich.  
Gru looked over to the crowd of minions, throwing wads of sandwhich and screaming. One in particular was slamming another's head into his food. He noticed how a lightbulb had gone out over Bob's head; and there weren't many bulbs near his side of the laboratory. Lights above the other minions heads were extremely bright and packed. He found that the entire room was difficult to glance upon. His stride began awkwardly towards Bob. The solitude didn't seem to bother him for the time being, but in this sight, Gru felt understood. The connection he felt gave himself a strong sense of empathy towards the minion that in a brief moment, out weighted his logistics that would ask what he was doing there. He pulled up his scarf from under his butt after he sat down and folded his hands in his lap. Bob continued to scribble.  
Gru's lips stretched into an indecisive line. He placed a hand on Bob's shoulder causing him to jolt. He looked up, earning Gru an immediate wide gaped smile that seemed to fall below his overalls.  
"Someone's happy to see me." He grinned back, rubbing his hand gently on the minion's head then down to his cheek. Bob grinned and leaned into the touch. Gru looked up to the mob of lunatic minions coated in florescent lights. Stuart and Kevin sat close, completely engulfed in their stupidity. Gru's gaze was back on Bob, frowning and shaking his head. "How come you're sitting here all alone?"  
Bob's eyes went lazy. He shrug and stuck out his tongue with a squeak. It wasn't like he was expecting a legitimate answer. He understood their mix of poorly spoken Indonesian and French quite well. Perhaps, Bob didn't understand this.  
"Mmmmm," Gru nodded slightly, clicking his mouth twice, "Valentine's Day is coming up! You uh..., got any one? To like you know, hang with and the like?" Gru bit his lip, looking hopefully at Bob. 'No.'  
"Mm-mmmm,' he shook his head, with his sandwhich covering his mouth.  
"And uh, how's that been going for you?" Gru's nails began unconsciously picking at his own fingers. Bob brought his fist up slowly - becoming a questioning focal point for Gru, he anticipated a blow. But Bob's thumb shot out, gesturing the floor. His tongue stuck out and spit in disapproval. "Ha..., okay. So uh..., will you uhhhh.." Gru's fingers tapped the floor, then balled, nails digging into his palms. "Be my Valentine?"  
"Yah!" Bob jumped up in excitement and landed in Gru's arms. Gru quickly looked behind him, noticing how the rest had conveniently paid no mind.  
"Okay, but you gotta keep quiet about this. We wouldn't want the other's getting jealous. Just you and me." He dropped him with care back onto the floor. But Bob clang to his sphere shaped abdomen. Luckily, the others were happily engaged in their food fight. Gru sighed, seeing a mess that was gonna need cleaning up and would lead them further away from their laboratory's completion, if any.  
As they exited the lab and ascended the tube, Gru realized that Bob had been singing to him. It echoed against the walls and seemed to grow louder with more passion as they traveled closer to his bedroom. "That's really sweat of you."  
He desperately tried to remove the minion. To get a better view of his anatomy. To bring him closer to his face. To feel his skin brush against his lips. It was all coming so fast. Gru didn't anticipate this. He hadn't thought of it for the past few weeks, nor days, nor today. It just felt.. maybe natural. Gru felt like he had been waiting for this very moment his whole life, though it was never anticipated. It just crossed his mind. To hold one of these fascinating creatures. To touch, to kiss, to own, to keep you company, and maybe even..  
Bob climbed the latter that was Gru's body, using mostly his pelvic muscles. He turned his head sideways as Gru's eyes trailed downwards. Bob leaned in closer, his tongue swiped along his master's chin. And that was all it took.  
Gru's hands immediately shifted to Bob's legs, throwing him over his back and earning him a yelp. Bob was slammed onto the bed, then showered with kisses. His chest felt twenty pounds lighter as his heart beat sped up. Gru's hand trailed down to his ankle, kicking off his shoes in two flicks of his wrist. Gru's gaze caught on to the barefeet beneath him.  
"Where are your socks?"  
"Uh upi na denim na genim."  
"That's disgusting." Gru's fingers rubbed at the sole of his foot. Bob laid his head back and closed his eyes all the while Gru was undressing him. Soon, his whole body was warm, wet and bare. Without his googles, he looked less like his cartoonish self and more like an unfamiliar character with detail and depth.  
"Mi Valentino." Bob moaned.  
"Awwww," Gru adored. Bob's skin was exotic, it was rubbery and smooth and much much more cleaner than his peer's at school. His chin dragged lightly from the plumb lumps down to his labia majora. It was much softer and plumber than Gru anticipated. Unlike the ones he's seen in magazines, the texture - like the rest of his Valentine's body, was soft. It wasn't hoarse, and it didn't feel like Velcro.  
Gru always thought the breasts were extensions to his employee's obesity. Till further inspection had proved him wrong. His lips parted but remained on his lover's skin, preparing it by getting it warm and moist. Bob couldn't contain his squeals. Gru encouraged them, and the pleasure was intense.  
Bob could practically feel his uterus pulsing and begging for at least the slightest penetration. Bob broadened the gap between his thighs, then Gru held them in place. He noted how the pink little labias were firm and didn't fold or stick to the outer. They were perfectly symmetrical and sensitive.  
Gru wettened his tongue. He slid it between the manora and the larger. Bob gasped. His tongue continued to slide against every labia until it made it's way to the clitoris. Bob's eyes shot open and he grabbed onto the bedsheets as if something might blow him away, and prevent him from receiving such pleasure again.  
"Si si si si si! Si, Gru!" His tongue grew tired but every second felt like his partner was almost there - to ecstasy. After a few seconds of flexing and tongue swiping, Bob orgasmed in the manner in which minions did everything - dramatically and with a lot of noise. Bob developed a drunken haze, gasping as if he had finished a marathon and grinning as if he came in first place.  
Gru grinned at his satisfied little minion. But there was more in store for this desperate little slut. His scarf daggled in front of his ecstatic face. "Take it off." Bob obeyed, but the unknotting was difficult to accomplish. Gru had to politely intervene and suggest that he should strip himself.  
Gru hovered over him as Bob let himself be mesmerized by the complexity and fairness in his tone. He was quite familiar with human anatomy, having lived on their planet his whole life, and frankly found them quite repelling. He couldn't stand the acneic, the blistering, the wrinkling, and the countless other horrendous deficits commonly and both occasionally found on the human body. But Gru's was relatively perfect, a bit of fat deposit located in the chest, belly and buttocks, but all in all he was a suitable companion for Bob.  
Gru slid his dick between the labias, allowing his companion to enjoy the pleasing stimulation from the outside until it made it's way to the inside. Bob embraced the feeling, screaming to have his desire of feeling something warm, wet, sloppy, and just the right size penetrate him from the inside and fill him up with something that would bestow long lasting memories. Gru watched his little slut as he melted into the pleasure. He hadn't made anyone feel this happy. His mom was highly disappointed in him no matter how hard he tried to earn her approval. And his social life was a disaster. But with Bob, with his minions, he didn't have to try. They wanted him.  
The pleasure was becoming difficult to contain. "Baise moi," Bob gave a shaky breath. Gru's head slid into the entrance. He foundled it around a bit, then going deeper, thrusted hard against his pulsating cervix.  
"Fuck. You're really tight." Before Bob knew it, he was hitting that G-spot. As Gru reached his orgasm, he felt like nothing in the world was more desirable than this moment. That nothing else in this entire world mattered but this one particular moment. He thrusted hard into Bob's G-spot, pulling out slowly, then hitting hard, again, and again. Gru leaned over and scrunched his eyes to avoid revealing his nervous orgasm. Bob screamed as warm nectar shot through his cervix and filled him up. Gru's cum reached depths even Bob couldn't reach on his own. Gru let out, not caring if it would soak the bedsheets.  
"How's that feel?" Bob blushed at his interest and moaned in response. "You looked like you had a lot of fun."  
"Ah," Bob exclaimed, non-verbal by exhaustion and satisfactory.  
"Ah, ha, ha. You are so cute!" Gru kissed him goodnight. They got under the covers. Bob wrapped an arm around Gru, and they drifted to an early sleep.


End file.
